


Dancing Stars

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Loki couldn’t help but smile when he let his eyes wander over her body. He knew that everyone at the royal gala would notice her. And she was his date. She was his and by the end of the night everyone would know it.





	Dancing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki asking Odin and Frigga for permission to take you, his servant, to the Royal Gala as his date. Frigga, knowing that the two of you are in love, says yes before Odin has the chance to say no._

_Imagine Loki designing a dress for you, and having it made by the royal tailors of Asgard so that you can wear it at a grand ball._

* * *

Loki just finished having lunch with his family and waited for Thor to leave the dining room. He wanted to ask his parents a question and he didn’t want his brother to know of it. As the doors closed behind him, Loki looked at his parents. He didn’t know what to expect as an answer from them. “What is it, Loki?” his mother asked. It was easy to see that she was getting worried. Loki took a deep breath and started talking. “I want to ask for your permission.” he started. “Okay. For what?” his father asked. “I want Faye to be my date for the royal gala.” he said. As princes, everyone expected him and Thor to have a date for it. The idea was that you picked a girl as your date that you wanted as your princess. A girl you had a relationship with. A girl that you loved. That’s why Loki never had a date for the royal gala and his parents knew that. This year he would have a date. He would take Faye with him as his date. If his parents gave him permission. “Yes!” his mother replied. He didn’t expect anything different from her. She wanted him to be happy, and he was happy when he was with Faye. She knew that. His father had a different reaction. “No!” he said. “You can’t take Faye to the royal gala, Loki.” Odin explained. It was exactly the reaction he expected.

Faye was his servant, he was a prince. Their relationship was forbidden. “I love her, father.” Loki explained, trying to get his father to change his mind. “I know.” his father sighed. Loki didn’t know what to say or do, he just looked at him. His parents knew of their relationship. Loki fell in love with Faye after only a week and kept his feelings in check for a long time. After things happened, it wasn’t easy to do that when she was with him. His mother noticed a difference in their relationship and knew that it was love. His father noticed it too. His parents knew that Loki loved Faye after his mother asked him if he did, at the moment his father was checking up on things. He did that after Faye’s first week too. He just said that things had happened. Loki expected his father to lash out on him when he said it. He didn’t. He was okay with it. “Faye is a special girl, I knew that from the first moment I met her.” his father explained. “And it’s easy to see why you fell in love with her. She loves magic, she loves to read, to go on walks.” he continued. “I’m okay with it, you know. I just want you to keep it a secret. From everyone in Asgard. A relationship like that is forbidden.” his father added. After that, Loki kept it a secret. For a long time. Like his father wanted him to do.

“Faye has always dreamed of getting to go to the royal gala and I want to make her happy by taking her as my date. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore, father. I love her and I want everyone to know that. I want Faye as my princess and you know that I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t.” Loki said. He looked at his father and waited for an answer. He was taking his time. “Okay.” he replied, giving into Loki’s request. “Don’t forget to follow every rule. Got it?” his father said. “Yes. Faye and I are going to visit her family. I plan on asking them for their permission then.” Loki answered. He knew the rules. Ask your date’s parents for permission, ask your date if she wants to go with you or not, get a dress made by the royal tailors for her. Loki planned on doing all of these things, and now that he got his parents’ permission, he just had to get on with it. Leaving the dining room, Loki felt happy. He was going to give Faye a wonderful time at the royal gala and she would love every second of it.

\---

Loki woke up with Faye in his arms. Feeling the warmth of her body against his made him smile. As he let his eyes wander over her body, Loki felt the effect it had on him. Her neck, her back. It turned him on. Her long, raven black hair was draped over her pillow. He loved playing with it. He wanted to wake up Faye to have sex, but he didn’t have time for that. He had to get up. He was going on a mission today. Loki would start his day with a boner and Faye would be soaking wet. It was always like this when they didn’t have time for sex in the morning. Only having time for stolen kisses in between tasks and duties, they would ignore the need for sex all day and have sex at night. Luckily, he was going on a one-day mission. He would be back before dinner. Faye woke up and turned to face him. “Good morning, my love.” he said, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied. Loki looked at her and caressed her cheek. “Ready for you mission?” Faye asked him. “No.” he answered. Faye pulled him in for a kiss and Loki gave into it. “You will be back before you know it.” she said, breaking the kiss. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

After getting up and taking a bath, Faye went to get Loki’s breakfast and Loki put on his trainings outfit. He sat down on at the table on his balcony and looked outside. He had plans for today, for after his mission. And he wasn’t going to tell Faye. He had his reasons to do that. As Faye returned to his chambers with a plate, she put it on the table and Loki started eating. Faye started doing her tasks. Taking off the sheets and tidying up the bathroom. Halfway through his breakfast, she joined him and looked outside to enjoy the view. Loki looked at her and smiled. Faye loved the view his chambers provided her with. Finishing his breakfast, he got up and walked over to his personal armory. Faye watched as he picked several throwing knives and a dagger from it and put them into the pockets of his outfit. In the meanwhile she just sat at the balcony, waiting for him to be ready. Faye was following him walking up to the doors, when Loki turned to face her and grabbed her by the waist. Looking at her, he pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Loki caressed her cheek. “I will see you tonight, my love.” he said. “Good luck and have fun.” Faye replied. After pulling her in for another kiss, Loki let go of her and walked into the hallway.

Closing the doors after him, Faye started her tasks. She had a lot to do. Loki’s outfits and bed sheets needed to be washed, so she would get them to be done. His bookshelves needed to be dusted off. His chambers needed to be mopped. Before lunch, Faye would help out the servants in de kitchen and library if needed. After lunch, she would read. Picking up Loki’s outfits and bed sheets after they got washed, she would put his outfits away and put on fresh sheets. After it she would read until it was time to take requests for Loki. Queen Frigga would receive citizens on days when Loki was on a mission too. If Loki was on a one-day mission, he would get back in time for dinner. Faye would be returning from the meeting. Loki got washed up, changed and Faye would treat his wounds. After dinner they would read for a while and go to sleep. Loki was always exhausted after a one-day mission. They would have sex in the morning, if they got up early. If they didn’t, they would have sex at night.

Faye was in the meeting with Queen Frigga. All citizens had requests that had to do with the deliveries for the royal gala. Food, drinks, flowers. They only had one week left. The royal gala was the highlight of the year. It was the longest day of the year, so the gala would go on at night. All day long, the royal family would be making a trip to different places in Asgard to meet the citizens and to ask if everything was going well. They valued their citizens’ happiness. In the evening, the royal gala would start. Every single person with a high status would be there. There would be dancing, music, lots of delicious food and drinks. It would be a wonderful night. And Faye wouldn’t be part of it. Or not in the way she wanted to. She had always dreamed of going to the royal gala, just not as a servant. She noticed Loki walking into the hall. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked at her. There were still a few citizens that had requests, so Faye had to wait to go meet up with him. It had only been one day, but she had missed him. Time started going slower with every citizen that got the chance to speak and make a request. By the time the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Faye was feeling needy. For love. Gathering her things, she walked up to Loki. She noticed him looking at her with a little smile. “Welcome back, prince Loki.” Faye said, formally. “Thank you, Faye.” Loki replied. They still had to keep their relationship a secret. After Loki met up with his mother, he and Faye went on their way to his chambers.

Entering his chambers, Loki didn’t give Faye time to say or do a thing. He grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye dropped everything and gave in to the kiss. Loki held her close and caressed her cheek, breaking the kiss. “I have missed you, my love.” he said, looking at her. “I have missed you too.” Faye replied with a smile. Loki pulled her in for another kiss, before letting her go. Faye picked up the things she dropped and walked up to his desk to put everything back in its place. Loki got washed up and sat down on his bed. Faye was walking up to the bathroom as he looked at her with a smile. He wondered what she would think of his plans. He wanted to do things differently after dinner. He just had to wait a little while longer. Faye walked into his chambers again with bandages, pads and ointments. She put them on a small table and put it next to his bed. “Let’s see what needs to be treated.” she said, scanning his body for bruises and scratches. Loki would always get hurt on mission, even if it was just a small wound. Faye would put ointment and pads on the bruises, and wrap bandages around it to keep it all in place. She always made it so that it was comfortable to walk and sit with. After patching him up, she walked up to his closet and handed him his casual outfit. Loki got changed and looked at Faye as she made her way to the door, to get dinner.

Loki sat down at the table and waited for her to return. They would always have dinner together on days that he went on a mission. As Faye returned with their plates, Loki looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. Faye noticed him looking and smiled back. Sitting down, they had dinner and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. After finishing having dinner and having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye walked into his chambers. Loki was walking up to her and just looked at her without saying a word. “What?” Faye asked. “Let’s go for a walk. If that’s okay with you?” he asked her. Faye didn’t expect it at all. She knew that he never did things differently. Not this time. Loki did expect this reaction from her. She just looked at him for a little while, trying to think of what to say or do. It surprised her. “Yes, I would love that.” she answered with a smile. Loki smirked. Faye loved going for walks in the royal gardens. She loved watching all the flowers bloom and he loved to see her smile when she did that. “Okay. Let’s go.” he said. As they went on their way to the royal gardens, Loki noticed Faye looking at him. It was easy to see that she was trying to find out what was going on. He couldn’t help but smile when he noticed it.

Getting to the royal gardens, Loki and Faye went on their walk. As they got to a patch of carnations, Loki stopped walking and picked one of the flowers. Faye was surprised when he gave it to her. He picked a second flower, a third one, a fourth. He gave them all to Faye. After a little while, Faye was holding a bouquet of carnations. Loki looked at her with a smile and just walked on. She didn’t know what to think of it. She just held on to the flowers as they continued their walk. Faye smelled the flowers and smiled. She liked carnations. The flowers looked refined and they all had different meanings, depending on their color. Loki didn’t know the meaning of flowers, it just wasn’t his thing. He just picked them at random. Faye did know what these flowers stood for and she loved that Loki gave them to her. Loki would pick flowers every few days on their walk and he would give them to her. They would put them in a vase on his desk as a reminder of his love for her and Faye would look at them all day with a smile. Finishing their walk, they went on their way to Loki’s chambers. Faye just smiled while looking at the flowers and didn’t notice Loki smiling at her. Entering his chambers, Faye walked up to his desk to get a vase. Loki poured water in it and Faye put the flowers in it. “What’s the meaning of a carnation with this color?” Loki asked her. He always wanted to know what the meaning of the flowers he picked was. “Pure, thoughtful love and undying devotion.” she answered. Loki just smiled at her. Faye was surprised. “Any idea why I would give them to you?” he asked. “You love me.” Faye answered. “Yes. And I want everyone to know that.” Loki said, grabbing her to pull her closer. “I want you to be my date.” he explained, holding her close.

He wanted her to be his date for the royal gala. Loki couldn’t help but smile when he noticed her reaction. “I would never go to the royal gala without you, my love. I know that you have always dreamed of getting to go to it.” he explained. Faye didn’t know what to say or do. She just looked at him without saying a word. Loki looked at her and smiled. “Is that a yes?” he asked. Faye was starting to panic. “You can’t take me with you as your date.” she said. “What?” Loki asked. “Your parents. My parents. They will never be okay with this.” Faye said. They knew of their relationship. Loki had told her that his parents knew of it. She had told him that her parents knew of it. She knew that they wanted her and Loki to keep quiet. Their relationship was forbidden. “Your brother. My brother. What if they’re not okay with it?” Faye continued. Thor, Vali. Their brothers didn’t know of their relationship. Faye and Loki didn’t know what they would think of it and if they would be okay with it. “Everyone at the palace. All of Asgard. What if no one is okay with it?” she said and felt her panic take over completely. Everyone she knew at the palace would be there. All of Asgard would know of it as news like that travelled fast. Noticing it, Loki pulled her in for a kiss and just held her close as she gave into it. Breaking their kiss, Loki looked at her. “I have asked my parents for their permission. I have asked your parents for their permission. They are all okay with it. And I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t be okay with this.” he explained.

Trying to calm Faye down, Loki got angry with himself. She was still his servant and he forgot that. He was happy that he finally got to make their relationship known, and he knew Faye was happy too. He didn’t know what everyone at the palace and all of Asgard would think of it. He just wanted his family to be okay with it. That’s all. Faye didn’t think like that. As she looked at him, Loki knew that her panic had faded away. “You are going to the royal gala with me. We are going to dance, eat and drink all night. You are going to wear this lovely dress I’m getting you and you are going to love every second of it.” he said with a smile, caressing her cheek. A smile was spreading on Faye’s face as he said it. “I love you.” Loki said. “I love you too.” Faye replied. He pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss. Loki didn’t want to read. He just wanted to love Faye. Loki pulled her legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. Entering her slowly, Loki turned her into a moaning mess. Her moans would be the only thing he remembered from that night. The night that made things different. The night they decided to not keep their relationship secret anymore.

\---

Days went by and the day of the royal gala was getting closer. Loki didn’t have any trainings to do or meetings to go to, so he would spent his days getting everything ready for the gala. Like everyone else in his family. Faye would help out where needed. The palace needed to be decorated, food and drinks needed to be prepared. There were plenty of things to do. Every morning, Loki would check up on the royal tailors. He was having them make a dress for her and he would get her high heels. She had never walked on high heels. She had never had a dress like the ones girls with a high status wore. She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like. All Loki said is that she was going to love it. Every evening, Loki would teach Faye all the dances that they would do at the gala. She had never danced. She never got to listen to music like it was played at the gala. She couldn’t wait to know what it felt like. Every night, Faye would dream of the royal gala. Loki had told her what it was going to be like. When all the guests have gathered in the banquet hall, the king and queen would start by giving a speech. After the speech Prince Thor would ask his date her for a dance. When the first dance was over, the gala begins. There would be dancing, music, food and drinks all night long. And Faye would be part of it.

Waking up had never been so exciting. Faye found herself in Loki’s arms and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she watched his face when he was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, she just lay there and tried to keep calm. Today was finally the day of the royal gala. Faye was excited. At the end of the day, she would be dancing with Loki as his date. All night long. As Loki woke up, Faye looked at him with a smile. “Good morning, my love.” he said, kissing her forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and she gave in to it. “I hope you’re ready for it.” he said, breaking their kiss. “I can’t wait for it.” she replied. Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and felt how he held her close. As they got up to take a bath and got ready to start their day, Faye and Loki started doing their tasks. Loki would have a lot to do today. Faye did too. She would be finishing the preparations for the gala with the other servants. Parting ways, after a stolen kiss and a smile, Faye made her way to the banquet hall.

Halfway the day, it was ready. It was decorated, tables and benches were put in their places and were prepared for the buffet. Faye scanned the hall to see if they didn’t forget anything, but she couldn’t find a thing that still needed to be done. As she checked up on the kitchens, it was easy to see that they still needed help. Helping them out with the other servants, it was a quick task to get it all done. Everything was ready to be served. Soon the guests would be arriving and the gala would start. All the servants went on their way to keep themselves busy until it would all start, and so did Faye. She went on her way to Loki’s chambers and couldn’t think of anything else than the gala. She still didn’t get to see the dress she would be wearing. Her hair wasn’t done yet. Loki said that he would take care of everything, so Faye didn’t worry. She did have the high heels she would be wearing. Loki knew she had never walked on them, so he gave them to her early to practice while doing her tasks. She did get the hang of it, eventually. She had tripped plenty of times, and luckily Loki was always there to catch her. As Faye got to Loki’s chambers and walked in, Loki was there. “Hi there, my love.” he said, walking up to her.

Faye looked at him and smiled. He looked amazing. He was already dressed up for the gala and Faye loved his outfit. Loki was wearing his casual outfit with his cape. He had a formal outfit, but this was not as formal as needed. And Faye loved his casual outfit, he knew that. He had his cape made to fit every outfit and it looked just perfect. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss and felt how he caressed her cheek. “I will do your hair and after that, you will get to put on your dress.” Loki explained, breaking their kiss. Faye smiled and followed Loki to the bathroom. He sat her down on a chair in front of the mirror and started doing her hair. Loki loved playing with her hair. She always enjoyed the feeling of his long, slender fingers running through it. She loved the way he was looking at his work as he continued doing whatever he was doing. She felt how he was putting it up and layering it. “Stay. I just need to get something.” Loki said, walking out of the bathroom. He returned with a white carnation. He cut off the flower and carefully put it in her hair. “There you go. All done.” he said, looking at the result. Faye looked at it in the mirror and loved it. Turning her head sideways, she noticed the effect putting it up and layering had. It looked perfect. “I hope you like it.” Loki said. Faye simply kissed him. “I love it.” she replied with a smile. Loki smiled back at her and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and Loki held her close.

“Let’s get your dress.” Loki said, breaking their kiss. He was making his way to his chambers and Faye followed. He opened his wardrobe and took out the dress. When he turned to show it to Faye, her reaction was exactly as he hoped for. She didn’t know what to say or do. “Go put it on. I want to see you wear it.” Loki said with a smile as he handed her the dress. Faye looked at him with a smile and returned to the bathroom. On her way she picked up the high heels and noticed him looking at her. It made her blush and Loki couldn’t help but laugh. Faye disappeared into the bathroom and Loki waited for her to get changed. Standing at his balcony and looking outside, he wondered what she would think of it. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. Loki noticed Faye walking back into his chambers and waited for her to walk up to him at the balcony to look. As he turned to face her, he didn’t know what to say or do. She looked stunning. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a green, chiffon, one-shoulder, floor length dress with a long sash that draped over her shoulder. Loki didn’t like the outfit Faye had to wear as a servant. It didn’t reveal her shape. This dress did. Loki made it so that it would, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that it did. The way the fabric draped over her body and put a focus on her curves was just perfect. Loki couldn’t help but smile when he let his eyes wander over her body. He knew that everyone at the royal gala would notice her. And she was his date. She was his and by the end of the night everyone would know it.

Faye noticed his reaction and started to blush. Loki simply kissed her. “I hope you like it.” he said. “I love it.” Faye replied with a smile. Loki smiled back at her and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and Loki held her close. “Let’s go.” Loki said, breaking their kiss. Taking her hand, he looked at her as they went on their way. The royal gala was starting and she was feeling excited. This was it. The moment she had dreamed off all her life. She was happy. Loki made her happy and she loved him. Finally not having to keep it a secret anymore was a relief. Walking into the hallway, Loki noticed she was smiling. As she noticed him looking at her, she started blushing. Loki just smirked and made his way through the hallways. As they got closer to the banquet hall, Faye noticed that the gala had not yet started. The guests didn’t even get to it yet. It confused her. She looked at Loki, who had a smirk on his face. “We always have to introduce the girls we are taking as a date to my mother before the gala starts. At the royal gardens. She always picks the flowers for every event. They all get delivered to the palace by flower farms, except for the flowers that are placed on the main table. These flowers are from the royal gardens. My mother always picks them when she’s meeting up with the girls.” Loki explained, as they passed the banquet hall and went on their way to the gardens.

“After that, we will join my father who is greeting the guests and take seats at the main table. We wait for all the guests to arrive and the gala starts.” he explained. Walking into the royal gardens, Queen Frigga was picking flowers like Loki said. Thor wasn’t there yet with his date. As Queen Frigga noticed Loki and Faye, a smile was spreading on her face. “Loki. Faye.” Queen Frigga said, walking up to them. “Mother.” Loki replied. “Queen Frigga.” Faye said. “You look stunning, Faye. This is a lovely dress, Loki.” Queen Frigga said, looking at them. “A lovely dress for a beautiful girl.” Loki replied with a smile. Faye started blushing and Loki noticed it. He simply looked at her with a smirk. Queen Frigga smiled. “You are going to have a to have a wonderful night. I hope you will like it. Loki said that you have always dreamed of getting to go to the gala?” Frigga asked. “Yes. And I know that I will love it.” Faye answered. “I will do whatever it takes to make this a wonderful night.” Loki said, looking at her with a smile. She looked at him and smiled back. She knew that she was going to love it. “I’m happy that you have found someone that makes you smile like this, Loki. And it’s not just me.” Queen Frigga said. Loki smiled and look at her. “I love her and I want everyone to know that.” he replied, looking at her with a sweet, soft look on his face. Faye starting blushing again and smiled back.

They snapped out of their moment as Thor was walking up to them with his date. “Faye? Brother. Have you found your princess?” Thor asked, as he looked at Faye. Loki didn’t know what to expect of him. It was making him nervous. Thor always picked a random girl from a family with a high status as his date. A girl he wasn’t in a relationship with. A girl he didn’t love. Thor knew that Loki would never do that. Faye’s reaction was like Loki expected. She was starting to panic. It was easy to see when she looked at Thor. Everyone she would meet up with from now on, except for his father, didn’t know of their relationship. Loki looked at Faye with a smile. “This is my princess.” he answered. It was making her blush. Thor smiled as he looked at Faye and started laughing. Faye’s panic faded away as he pulled Loki in for a hug and gave him a few slaps on his back. “Little nervous, brother? This is the first time you have a date. And she’s your princess. That’s new to all of Asgard.” he asked as he let go of him. “I just don’t know what everyone will think of it. That’s all.” he said. “Just have fun. Like I do.” Thor replied. Loki smiled. His brother was okay it. “You still need to introduce your date, brother. And we are going for a little walk to give you a moment to do that.” Loki said to Thor and his mother, taking Faye’s hand and walking away with her.

After taking a little walk, Loki and Faye joined up with his father in the banquet hall. She noticed all the servants were there, waiting for gala to start. They all waved at her and she waved back. Only Rebekah didn’t. It was easy to see that she didn’t like the idea of Faye getting to go the royal gala as a date of one of the princes. Faye didn’t mind. A lot of guests were enjoying a drink while having a talk. His mother joined his father, Loki and Thor walked up to their table and got seated. Thor’s date would sit next to his father, Thor would sit next to his date. Faye would sit next to his mother, Loki would sit next to Faye. As she sat down next to him, Loki looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and started blushing. It was easy to see that she was getting excited. This was the moment she had been dreaming of all her life. The royal gala of Asgard would start and she was part of it as his date. Loki smiled as he noticed it. They just had to wait for all the guests to join them in the banquet hall and after greeting them, his parents would give a speech. After that, Loki and Thor would have first a dance with their dates in front of everyone at the royal gala. It would be the start of a wonderful night. Loki snapped out of it as his parents joined them at their table and waited for all the guests to get seated. It was time for things to start.

The moment that the speech was over, Thor and Loki got up from their seats. Music started playing and Loki held out his hand to ask Faye to dance. Before she knew it, Faye was dancing with Loki in front of everyone at the royal gala. She forgot everything that was going on as Loki looked at her with a smile and so did he. It was just him and Faye. She smiled back at him and he knew she enjoyed every second of it. It was his first royal gala with a date and he loved it. Faye was simply perfect. Finally not having to keep it a secret anymore, Loki stopped keeping his feelings in check and pulled Faye in closer to him. As he kissed her, he noticed the way she reacted to it. She was so lost in the moment that she forgot to panic. Faye looked at him with a sweet, soft look on her face and started blushing. Loki smiled and kept her close for the rest of the dance. After the first dance was over and Loki let go of her, he noticed that everyone was looking at them. Loki and Faye were just perfect when they danced. Their elegance and chemistry was completely different from Thor and his date. The kiss was a reason too, he knew that. And that’s exactly what he wanted. He loved her and he wanted everyone to know it. This first dance was a perfect moment to do that. Everyone would watch it and this way, they would know that he had found his princess. Faye noticed everyone looking too. Loki looked at her with a smirk as she started blushing.

Loki looked at her with a smile as he was taking her by the hand and walked up to their table with her. King Odin and Queen Frigga looked at her with a smile as they joined them. She didn’t know what to say or do. Sitting down, servants started serving food and drinks. Faye was loving every second of the gala, thanks to Loki. The kiss was a surprise, but it was a wonderful moment. The way he held her and the way he looked at her at that moment made her forget everything that was going on in the palace. They didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore and Faye loved it. Loki looked at her with a sweet, soft look on his face and she smiled back. As everyone filled up their plate and started eating, they just talked and enjoyed the delicious food and drinks. King Odin and Queen Frigga started conversations with her, Thor’s date, Loki and Thor and it was the start of a wonderful night. Loki would dance with her and Faye loved it. Every few dances, he would kiss her. Thor and his date would dance too, but everyone would always be watching Loki and his princess. Faye forgot all of it from the moment Loki held her close and looked at her with a smile. After a few hours, he pulled her closer to him. “Let’s get away from all this.” he whispered. Faye just looked at him without saying a word.

Taking Faye by the hand, Loki walked out of the banquet hall with her. Getting to the royal gardens, Loki looked at her with a smile. Faye smiled back and they went on their walk. It was the first time she got to see the gardens at night. They always went on their walks when the sun was starting to set. The moonlight gave everything a different color. White, silver, grey. Loki’s green eyes were still shining bright. Faye looked at him and smiled. Loki would notice her looking and it made her blush as he smirked. She forgot everything that was going on from the moment he looked at her. She didn’t notice guests walking in the gardens and looking at them. It was just her and Loki. Holding hands, they enjoyed the serene atmosphere and each other’s company. Loki would pull her in for a kiss every now and then. He would look at her with a smile as he caressed her cheek and held her close. Faye loved it. As the kisses started deepening with every time he did it, things were starting to heat up. Breaking their kiss, Loki pulled her closer to him and looked at her. “If we had time for it, we would go have a little fun.” he whispered. It seriously turned her on and the way he looked at her only fused the feeling she was having. Not having to keep it a secret anymore was having an effect on her. They finally got to do things like touching and kissing without keeping their feelings in check. Loki loved it. And so did Faye. “That will have to wait.” she replied with a little smile. Loki just looked at her.

Faye kissed him and smiled. “I want to dance. For the rest of the night.” she said. Loki looked at her with a smile. “Okay. Let’s go.” Loki replied, taking her by the hand and walking out of the royal gardens. As they returned to the banquet hall she noticed everyone was looking at them as they walked in. Loki just smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a dance. Faye smiled at him and enjoyed every second of it, forgetting everything that was going on in the palace. Loki did what he said he would do. He made this a wonderful night. All he needed to do was dance with her. And he did. For the rest of the night. As the royal gala ended and all the guests started leaving, Loki looked at her with a smirk. Taking her by the hand, he met up with his mother with her. “We are going to get a little sleep.” he said. “I hope you liked it?” Queen Frigga asked her. “I loved it.” she answered. Queen Frigga smiled as she said it and they wished her goodnight. As she joined Odin who was having a little talk with guests, Faye and Loki went on their way. Entering his chambers, Loki grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. “Let’s get you out of this dress, my love.” he said with a smirk. Before Faye knew it, her dress fell to the floor and Loki turned her into a moaning mess. It was the perfect way to end a perfect night. Moans, kisses, wandering hands and Loki’s lovely smirk.


End file.
